Tender Moment
by Ketsi-aiita-n
Summary: Set directly after Kai and Rei: The Ultimate Face Off... Includes KaiRei slash and a itty-bitty bit of Tala Angst.


Ketsi: Hello, and welcome back! It's ME! I DID NOT DIE!!!

I hate for this one, itsy bitsy thing.

WHY AREN'T I ALLOWED ASTERISKS ANYMORE? I have to use this little s now. Ugh.

This is utterly devoted to DBZHobbit. Yes. THAT DBZHobbit. Whom I adore. Ever so much. And this is…

Rei: points and laughs at Ketsi

Kai: joins in

Ketsi: What? What happened?

Rei: You said you hated fluff! collapses on Kai

Kai: And this is fluff!

Ketsi: blushes Sorry guys.

Kai: But there is a plus.

Ketsi: No kai-n-rei-bashing-hammer?

Kai: Ha! As if.

Ketsi: Aww.

Tala: No. It's the fact that I'm now finally in a story!

Kai: glomps Tala

Rei: looks sad about Kai and Tala hey…why are you called Ketsi and not Kai-n-Rei?

Ketsi: oh. One - it's easier to type, and Two - it's my main net-name.

Rei: oh, ok.

Kai: stops glomping Tala Maybe a disclaimer?

Tala: Ooh! Can I do it? I've never done a disclaimer for you!

Ketsi: Oh, go on then. If you insist.

Tala: It's not Ketsi's thing. Beyblade actually belongs to someone far richer and better look-

Kai: clamps his hand over Tala's mouth and sweat drops.

Kai: Sorry, Kets…he doesn't know what happens when…oh…oh dear…

Ketsi:turns into huge, fire breathing dragon

Ketsi: Tala, I'll KILL YOU!

As Ketsi chases Tala off screen, Kai and Rei appear.

Kai and Rei: It's not hers. Deal with it.

Ketsi: arrives back

Ketsi: Just thought I'd tell you. This is set 2 minutes after Kai and Ray: The ultimate face-off. Which I saw last night. And cried at. Twice. And here's the spoiler. Kai wins. And nearly kills Rei. flies off to find and kill Tala

,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,

"Kai?"

The voice was quiet, and almost unrecognisable. He looked up, his face cold, expecting to see Tala, but instead was greeted by the dark haired Neko-Jin he had just defeated, wearing Kai's scarf.

"Rei…"

Rei smiles. "Yeah, it's me. You were awesome out there."

Kai felt an almighty weight lift. Rei had always been the only one he could really talk to - he was the only one Kai shared every one of his secrets with, everything about his past. Even Tala knew less about Kai than Rei.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Kai said quietly. He stood up and closed the door behind Rei, then turned and hugged him tightly. "I thought I'd killed you."

Rei hugged him back. "You didn't."

"It's just - with Tala…and everyone there I…"

"I know exactly what you mean," Rei whispered in Kai's ear. And he did. He understood what Kai said before it even left his lips.

Kai took Rei's hand and led him back to the bench he had been sitting on. "We've got five minutes before Tyson's match with Max starts," Rei said. He put his head on Kai's shoulder. "We shouldn't be doing this. We shouldn't be in separate teams."

Kai nodded. "I never thought I'd have to do what I did to you."

Rei looked at Kai. "I miss you," Rei murmured.

Kai gave a little purr. "We should make the best of these five minutes we have then." He pulled Rei towards him and locked him in a sweet, familiar kiss.

"We should never have split up," Kai said.

"Who?" Rei asked, kissing Kai's neck. "Us or the Bladebreakers?"

"Both. But mainly -" Kai sighed as he ran his hands through Rei's loose hair. "Mainly us two."

"I'm so sorry about that Kai," Rei mewed softly. "It was Rai. And…and Mao."

"I know."

Their lips met again. Kai had always favoured Rei's kisses above all others. Rei had sweet, soft lips, and he loved the feel of his tongue on Rei's fangs.

Rei pulled back and studied his ex-boyfriend and ex-team captain. "In that fight…when you took your scarf off, I got so hopeful." He stroked said scarf, then wrapped it around Kai's neck.

"My greatest weapon was always my severe sexiness," Kai replied, a slight smirk playing on beautiful lips.

There was a knock at the door. "Kai, are you in there?" Tala shouted. "Get out here. NOW!"

"Bugger off!" Kai yelled back, kissing Rei again. As Tala kicked open the door, Kai didn't even acknowledge his existence.

"Oh, right. Back together now?" Tala asked bitterly, narrowing his eyes at the two boys. Kai and Tala had been on and off every other day for the past month or two and were currently 'off', and Kai didn't see how Tala could be jealous today.

"I don't know," said Kai. He looked at the Neko-Jin curled around him. "Are we?"

"I hope so," Rei replied.

"Well, you can get back to your…" Tala curled his lip. "…whatever, in a minute," he growled to Rei. "I need to talk to my ex."

Rei smiled and uncurled himself willingly and with all the grace of the cat he resembled. "He's all yours," purred Rei. "But I want him back in one piece.

"We have lots of catching up to do."

,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,,-' '-,

Ketsi: So? How was it? It was too fluffy, wasn't it? There wasn't enough Angst, was there? panics

Kai: It was fine.

Tala: I'm Angst-ing! Why am I not with Kai?

Ketsi: You read it, right? Rei's a better kisser. winks

Rei: blushes Review! Please!


End file.
